


Up, Up, and Away

by norgbelulah



Category: Pan Am
Genre: 1960s, Airplanes, F/M, Pilots, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long for Ted to realize he'd made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up, and Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/gifts).



Amanda told Ted after their first night together that she didn’t want a man who’d be gone all the time. She needed more attention paid to her than that, she said. She couldn’t date a pilot.

So they parted bitter-sweetly and he’d see her sometimes when they flew back through New York or London, wherever she happened to be. Months later, only two weeks after they’d last shared a bed, he heard from his mother that she was engaged, the wedding set for June.

He broke it off then, for good. Not that he hadn’t been pining for Laura the whole time anyway.

Laura, with her big, kind eyes and her bigger, sweeter smile, had stopped looking him in the eye after she’d caught him with Amanda coming out of his room, after he’d asked her to put on that dress for him and then hadn’t let her finish playing her part. He wished now he had. He wished he’d bundled Laura off into his room that night instead and saved himself some trouble and some pain.

“If I told you Amanda Mason broke my heart all over again, would you let me buy you a drink?” He finally asked her in a dive bar in Panama City.

Maggie was dancing on the table with a local and Laura was watching them, a faraway look in her bedroom eyes. Kate was off somewhere and Dean and Collette were locked up together in the hotel for the night

Ted smiled when she finally, finally, turned to look at him and locked her big, blue eyes onto his. “You don’t look heartbroken,” she said.

His smile turned crooked. “Okay, maybe she just trampled on it on her way down the aisle.”

At that, Laura perked a bit, her eyes widening. “She’s getting married?”

“Yes, she is. And certainly not to me, thank God.”

Laura furrowed her brows, obviously feeling torn between still justifiable anger and charitable pity towards him. He really didn’t like the idea of her feeling either, so he cut her off before she could speak. “Don’t say you’re sorry,” he said, pointing a shaky finger at her. “I learned my lesson, twice now. I gotta follow my heart, not my head, and not...anything else, either.”

“And where does your heart take you?”

“To the clouds,” he answered, without thinking at all. “Always.”

She smiled at him and leaned her elbows up on the bar. “How about you get me that drink, Ted?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny treat. Unbeta'd and my first Pan Am fic ever. <3


End file.
